Runaway Love
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Abused, Raped, Neglected or Pregnant ... Will They Get Their Happy Ending ?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : No action till the end

Warning : Mentions of : Mpreg, Abuse, Drug Use, And Sex

Disclaimer : I do not own **Runaway Love by : Ludacris ft. Mary J. Blidge** or Death Note

~~~ Line Break ~~~

_Yeah and it go a little somethin' like this_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Now little Nate is only nine years old_

_He's tryin' to figure out why the world is so cold_

_Why he's all alone and he never met his family_

_Momma's always gone and he never met his daddy_

_Part of him is missin' and nobody'll listen_

_Momma's on drugs, gettin' high up in the kitchen_

_Bringin' home men at different hours of the night_

_Startin' with some laughs, usually endin' in a fight_

_Sneakin' in his room when his momma's knocked out_

_Tryin' to have his way and little Nate says ouch_

_He tries to resist but then all he does is beat him_

_Tries to tell his mom but his momma don't believe him_

_Nate's stuck up in a world on his own_

_Forced to think that Hell is a place called home_

_Nothin' else to do but get some clothes and pack_

_He says he's 'bout to run away and never come back_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Little Mihael is only ten years old_

_He's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold_

_Why he's not pretty and nobody seems to like him_

_Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike him_

_Yells and abuses, leaves him with some bruises_

_Teachers ask questions, he's makin' up excuses_

_Bleedin' on the inside, cryin' on the out_

_It's only one boy really knows what he's about_

_His name is little Mail and they become friends_

_Promise that they'll always be tight 'til the end_

_Until one day, lil' Mail gets shot_

_A drive-by bullet went stray up on his block_

_Now Mihael's stuck up in a world on his own_

_Forced to think that Hell is a place called home_

_Nothin' else to do but get his clothes and pack_

_He says he's 'bout to run away and never come back_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Little Lawliet is eleven years old_

_He's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold_

_So he pops pills to get rid of all the pain_

_Plus he's havin' sex with a boy who's sixteen_

_Emotions run deep as he thinks he's in love_

_So there's no protection, he's usin' no glove_

_Never thinkin' 'bout the consequences of his actions_

_Livin' for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction_

_The days go by and his belly gets big_

_The father bails out, he ain't ready for a kid_

_Knowin' his momma would blow it all out of proportion_

_Plus he lives poor, so no money for abortion_

_Lawliet is stuck up in a world on his own_

_Forced to think that Hell is a place called home_

_Nothin' else to do but get his clothes and pack_

_He says he 'bout to run away and never come back_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway, runaway love_

_Don't keep runnin' away_

_I'll run away with you_

_If you want me to_

**[ Mihael, Lawliet, and Nate gathered at the same place, an abandoned warehouse **( A/N : Guess Which One ? )** Mihael looked at the man in front of them and for some reason wasn't afraid ]**

_Yeah, I can only imagine what you goin' through _

_Sometimes I feel like runnin' away myself_

_So do me a favor right now and close your eyes_

**[ All 3 squeezed thier eyes closed tight ]**

_And picture us runnin' away together_

_When we come back, everything is gonna be okay_

_Open your eyes_

**[ Mihael felt a gust of wind blow though his hair and opened his eyes to find his best friend, Mail, standing in front of him with a big smile on his face, " Miss me ? " Mail asked casually ]**

**[ Nate felt himself being grabbed into a tight hug, he struggled until he felt a hand carding through his snow white hair and a soothing voice spoke, " I finally found you Nate thank god ", Nate tilted his head up and was met with similar black eyes and snow white hair. ]**

**[ Lawliet opened his eyes and saw nothing, disappointed and a little angry he spun around and crashed into a strong chest, Lawliet shoved the person away, " Lawliet im so sorry, please forgive me I love you ", Lawliet stared into hazel eyes ]**

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love_

_Runaway love, runaway love _**(1)**

FIN

~~~ Line Break ~~~

A/N : How was that ? I was listening to this song with the fam and it just came to me

**(1) ~** I know the song ends at " Open Your Eyes " but I just felt that it should end with the words " Runaway Love " almost like they all ran away but still found what they were looking for.

Read nn Review !


	2. Epilouge

A/N: I recieved two PM's a few days ago I think ... Both of them complemented me on my stories and I loved it because it gave me inspiration to finish my stories ... So here's the deal:

1) I will try to update every Friday

2) And I will give my phone number to 3 people who I can trust to text me constantly on Friday to push me to update ... If you think that I could trust you then PM me for my cell number

RULES

1) If you use an Ipod to text and do not have a cell phone for whatever reason, DO NOT PM me for my cellphone number because my texts don't fully show up on an Ipod

2) DO NOT call me...Only text, I don't like to talk on the phone

3) When you text me, give me your name so I can know who is who

4) DO NOT ask me for my number just to disrepect me cause I will call you and curse you out, manners be DAMNED!

- Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy the story!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO scythe657, who wanted to know about the lives of the victims.

* * *

Summary: Here is the epilouge to the previous chapter of this story, the continued lives of Mello, Near and L, three years later.

Warning: Very short

* * *

Author's POV

All seemed well with our children, last time we seen them different things were happening to them and they weren't good.

Nate was getting raped and beaten by different men, and never knew his father

Mihael was being abused by his alcoholic step dad and had lost his only best friend

And Lawliet was a pregnant drug- addicted pre-teen who thought Light was the best person for him but turned out to be wrong when a baby came into the picture.

But things are different now ... Let's go check it out!

**(1)**With Mihael and Mail (Who are both 13)

* * *

Mihael and Mail now reside in an orphanage called "Wammy's"

Now I know you're confused and you're like, "We JUST read about this red haired block head getting shot and DYING!" But this is in the case of god creating miracles, no one can actually SEE the redhead but Mihael could bright and clear.

You could walk past their room and hear Mihael mumbling but open the door and see no one.

Mihael doesn't care if no one could see his best friend as long as he never leaves him then it will be ok ... It will always be now.

* * *

With Nate and Nate's Father (Who are now 12 and 35)**(2)**

* * *

_No one saying do this _  
_No one saying be there _  
_No one saying stop that _  
_No one saying see here _  
_Free to run around all day _  
_Free to do it all my way!_

Little Nates giggles rang through the room as he and his dad watched the Lion King, a movie that he did not have when he was living with his "mother" who used up all the money to buy drugs.

While Nate was into the movie his father, Nathaniel, reached down the side of the couch and grabbed something off the floor.

Nate was so into the movie that he got startled so bad and jumped a foot in the air when his father plopped a big bag on his lap

He of course looked at his father for confirmation for him to open it and when he received it, Nate tore into the multiple gifts that were inside!

He was finally happy, he had his father, he was up to his required weight, and he got over what those men did to him.

* * *

With Lawliet and Light (Who are now 14 and 19)

* * *

**"Lawliet I'm so sorry, please forgive me I love you"**

Those very words rung through Lawliet's mind for the last three years, he never said it back to Light who after that incident, got a job and let Lawliet sleep at his place for the rest of his pregnancy.

When the baby was born, Light was still there, it amazed Lawliet that Light could change that quick! Light always was the one who checked on the baby (despite L's protests) and took care of him in the process (3) which touched his heart greatly.

Although he's a little paranoid about whether or not Light will kick them both out when he gets tired of playing daddy with him, he still has his hope.

Lawliet doesn't think he's entirely ready to tell Light that he loves him but he can feel it will be soon.

_FIN._

* * *

A/N: YAYYYY! Now we know how our little victims were doing, a better life which they all deserve.

(1)- This one was short because there is nothing to really say about Mihael, when you're in an orphanage NOTHING about your old life exsists basically.

(2)- If you can't do that math then you're stupid ... Add Nate's age by 3 (You can get his age from the previous chapter) and if you want to know his father's age when he was concieved then subtract 9 from 32.

(3)- If you're wondering, Lawliet's drug problem really wasn't that much of a problem so stop wondering about it.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO scythe657! Hope You Enjoyed!


End file.
